The Airport
by kanasacuta
Summary: new twist on Bella and Edward's story. SM owns characters i only own their new setting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up early that day to be able to get to the airport two hours before my flight. My flight was at 10:00 in the morning so I arrived at the airport, via taxi, at 8:00am.

I went through the horror show they call _security_ and made my way to the US Airways gate number D6 to catch my flight to London, England.

I sat down near and outlet and plugged in my computer and cell phone so that way I could save the battery for the flight. I flipped open my pink dell laptop and started the song I was listening to in the car, on my iPod, on iTunes.

A man had sat down next to me and I didn't think anything of it. I mean this is an airport. The man tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention, I had my headphones on at the time, I looked at him quickly then took out my headphones when I knew it wasn't a trick a little child had played on me.

"May I ask what you are listening to?" a smooth, husky, voice asked.

I did a double take, Ray Bran sunglasses, knit hat, floppy bronze hair, tall frame, long hands. Are you kidding me?

I decided to tease him a little, "Oh, sure it is this great new artist called Ransom or Spunk depending on the song and style."

"Oh really and is he any good?" He laughed and smiled playing along with my little game.

"I think he is excellent however some people, who think that he is horrible and should stay with acting not music, should listen to his music first instead of referring him to his reputation as a famous actor, and female ring model." I laughed at the last part.

"How did you know that I did that kind of modeling when I was younger?" he asked clearly confused.

"I know a lot about you… like the fact that your first role in acting ever was as the king of hearts in a play that your teacher wrote. And that you won the messiest desk award in primary school. Oh and the fact that you wish people accepted you as an actor and as a musician."

His jaw dropped a little at the last one and then he hugged me and said I can talk to him any time.

We spent some more time talking about both of our lives and then he let me hear new tracks that he had cut himself in the last two weeks. And I thought it was amazing.

Just then the flight attendant came over the loud speaker at the terminal and said the flight was delayed for three hours due to a storm cell over the Atlantic Ocean. Edward and I both looked at one another and rolled our eyes at the same time. We had only known each other for less than an hour and we already knew each other like old friends.

"Do you want to go get something to eat while we wait?" Edward asked in his unbelievably sexy velvet voice.

"Sure, were do you suggest we go?"

"Just follow me I know just the place."

"Ok I trust you."

We walked for what felt like ten minutes until we came upon an unmarked door.

"Where are we?" I asked

"You like my music and you trust me correct?"

"Yes and yes."

"Then what I am about to show you is a surprise and you have to wear this." He handed me a black silk sash. "Do you mind if I tie this around your eyes?" he asked and I nodded as an answer. He tied the smooth black sash around my eyes from behind me. Then he lifted my long brown hair and placed a light loving kiss on the nape of my neck and led me from behind into the unmarked room, his hands resting lightly on my hips.

He whispered in my ear that we were here and helped me sit in a very cozy chair.

"May I take the blindfold off now?" I asked

"Now that depends." He laughed quietly

"And what would that depend on Mr. Cullen?"

"Will you let me do this when I take it off?" He kissed me softly on the forehead.

I nodded my head.

"And, how about this?" He kissed me lightly on the nose.

I nodded again, softer this time.

"Ok" he laughed, God how I loved that sound. "And how about this?" He very lightly touched his lips to mine once. I moaned in response involuntarily. With that low sound from my mouth he gently removed the blindfold and I was met with the sight of his perfect face and emerald green eyes. I automatically laced my fingers through his tussled brown locks and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You look adorable with hat hair." I laughed

He said nothing but snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me up to stand with him. And I finally got a good look at the room.

There was a small stage on the far wall and lining the walls were at least a hundred steal string acoustic guitars.

"Oh. My. God"

"Do you like it?"

Instead of answering him I turned back to him and kissed him full on the mouth, almost knocking him over in the process.

"No I LOVE it! How did you know?"

"You told me you loved my music and that you played guitar and sang, so I brought you here so that we can have our own private concert."

"Well you set this up so you go first"

"Ok, love, I will"

He picked a guitar off the wall and started playing a slower song.

_I was tied but now unbound  
My head is off the ground  
For a long time I was so weary  
Tired of the sound, I've heard before  
The gnawing of the night time at the door  
Haunted by the things I've made  
Stuck between the burning light and the dusty shade_

Said I used to think the past was dead and gone  
But I was wrong, so wrong  
Whatever makes you blind must make you strong, make you strong  
In my time I've melted into many forms  
From the day that I was born, I know that there is no place to hide  
Stuck between the burning shade and the fading light

I was broken for a long time  
But it's over now  
Said I was broken for a long time  
But it's over now

Yes and you,  
yeah well you walk these lonely streets that people send, people send  
There are some wounds that just can't mend  
And I do pretend  
Now I'm free from all the things that take my friends  
And I will stand here till the end  
Now I know I can take the moon  
Stuck between the burning shade and the faded light

And I was broken for a long time  
But it's over now, it's over now  
Mm it's over now, now, now  
It's over now, it's over now.  
It's over now, now

Said I was broken for a long time  
But it's over, but it's over  
But it's over, but it's over  
But it's over, but it's over  
But it's over now, now, now, now  
But it's over, love is over  
But it's over now  
But it's over, love is over  
But it's over now, now, now  
I was broken for a long time yeah  
But it's over, but it's over now yeah  
Over now, it's all over, it's over now.

I was completely speechless after he finished. The song he played was the song I was listening to in the taxi and at the airport when we first met.

I must have had tears in my eyes because when he finished he put the guitar back on the wall and came to sit with me on the floor. He scooped me up and cradled me in his strong arms.

"What is the matter love?" he asked truly surprised by my reaction.

"I really don't know I just love that song so much and now it means so much more to me I think I am in love with you and I have only known you for a little over an hour."

He hugged me closer and kissed my head. "I feel the same way, love, I really do. I didn't know if you were going to feel the same way but I have felt this way since the first time you looked at me with your beautiful silver eyes. I love you and I will only love you I can just feel it. I have never met anyone like you, you listened to my entire life story without ever getting bored and you let me take you to my sanctum so to speak and you didn't laugh at it like most people do. I love you with all of my heart and I will never give you up, ever."

When he was done with his loving speech I was sobbing tears of joy and love, he wiped them with his thumbs and then kissed me long on the mouth as if to prove his point that he would never leave me. My tongue ran across his perfect lips begging for entrance he parted his lips and then he groaned at the sensation of our tongues meeting.

"How…long…do…we…have…till…boarding…starts?" I whispered between kisses.

"An hour and a half, by my count. Unless our plane got delayed again."

"I never want this to end."

"Neither do I, love, I want to memorize every corner of your mouth. Every curve of your body and every single thing I can do to pleasure you, my one and only love."

He pulled me into an upright, standing position and walked us over to another door inside the room. He opened the door and held it open for me, _always the gentleman, _I thought.

I walked into a dark expansive room. "Where are we Edward?"

Reviews are love, tell me what you thought…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_I walked into a dark expansive room. "Where are we Edward?"…_

"We… are in the most useful room to us in this entire airport." He said walking over to the wall to turn on the lights.

Nothing was in the room except a huge, red silk covered, four poster bed. My jaw dropped at the sight.

I recovered from shock when I looked into his eyes from across the room. I crossed the room quickly; anxious to be in his arms once more.

"You are wearing entirely too many clothes my love." I purred

"As are you, love."

I reached up and started to unbutton his shirt when he stopped me.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this I don't want you to regret anything ever my love."He said firmly.

"Trust me I want this, I want you, more than I have ever wanted anything in my life. I Love You!"I cried

"I feel the same way love. I Love You."

With that I finished unbuttoning his shirt and I let it fall to the ground. I ran my hands over his toned chest. He reached up and pulled my shirt over my head and groaned when he saw my black lace bra.

He reached around my back to unclasp my bra but I grabbed his wrists and led him to the expansive bed.

I sat down on the bed and pulled him so he was standing in front of me. I undid his belt buckle and his pants button and zipper, pulling them down to his ankles he stepped out of them leaving him with nothing on except his boxers and his now throbbing erection.

He pushed me gently back on the bed, laying his body over my own.

"Darling, look at me please." He started.

I looked at him only to be met with his lust filled gaze.

"This room is sound proof. That means I am going to make you scream my name at the top of your pretty little lungs. Do you understand?"

"I will only scream your name if you scream mine. Oh and you will scream. Do you understand?"

"God, I love you more every second." He growled

With that he kissed my mouth hungrily capturing my tongue in his lips. I broke the kiss and I tried unsuccessfully to pull his boxers down to free the object of my desire at the moment. He laughed at my frustration, stood up and removed them agonizingly slow. He laughed again and pounced on me and removed the remainder of my clothes except my black lace panties.

"So beautiful," He whispered to himself more than to me. I embarrassingly tried to cover myself up from his seeking eyes but he grabbed my hands before I had the chance.

"Don't you ever hide yourself from me you are too beautiful to ever do that to me."

I nodded my head and he attacked me with his perfect mouth kissing every inch of exposed skin on my body. I moaned when he reached my hip bone he placed light kisses along the trail to the object of his desire. His eyes never left mine as he placed a soft light kiss on my womanhood, through the barrier of my panties.

He moved up and captured my lips with his own. Then he kissed his way down my body once more. When he reached my panties once more he gently took the waist band in his teeth and looked up at me for approval.

"Please." I breathed.

As he started to slowly remove them he noticed the tattoo on my hip. When he finished removing my panties he traced my tattoo with his index finger.

"The Celtic Trinity knot. The simplest of Celtic Knots symbolizing a triune God. The Celts were very familiar with the idea of the trinity, everything came in threes; the three stages of womanhood: maid, mother, crone, and the three elements: earth, fire, water and Christianity embraced this knot to symbolize the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost in many of the early Christian illuminated manuscripts such as the Book of kells. So which of the meanings does your tattoo represent?" He laughed at my dumbfounded expression. "I was an art history major in my studies back home and we spent a whole semester on Celtic art."

I was still so shocked that he knew the history of the mystical knot that I hold so dear.

"I won't laugh at your choice. I promise." He was completely serious now.

"The three elements because the elements are the only things in the world that are reliable, nothing else ever is." I felt the tears roll down my cheeks but I didn't care anymore I wanted him to know everything even if he ran away from me I didn't care anymore I needed to tell someone, to finally let go.

He saw my tears and pulled me into his embrace.

"It's ok I won't run away, you can tell me anything you know that. Let go Isabella, you can trust me."

"I have never had conceptual sex before."

"Wait, you're a virgin?"

"No, I'm not but not by choice."

"Who…who raped you?" he stuttered

I could not control my sobbing enough to talk for a few minutes. He just held onto me never leaving me until I could talk again.

"My mother's ex boyfriend."

"When?" He breathed

"It started when I was eight years old then every night till I was fourteen when he was finally arrested for attempted murder on me and my mother."

"I am so sorry, I had no idea…" He had no idea what to say.

I told him how he came in the first night and what he did every night till I finally was able to overpower him and how he tried to kill me that night.

"I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do we can wait, we have all the time in the world to do this now if you don't want to."He whispered in my ear as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Thank you, thank you, I love you, I love you."

"You're welcome and I love you more than you know."

He gently helped me get dressed then he dressed quickly. He started to put his hat and glasses back on but I stopped him.

"May I?"

"As you wish."

I pulled his hat over his floppy hair then I kissed his soft lips. I handed him his glasses and he put them back on. He pulled out his cell phone and made a quick call to his body guard to escort us back to the gate. We held hands the entire time not risking kissing in case someone recognized him and snapped a picture.

Within ten minutes of our arrival at the gate the flight attendant called the first class passenger boarding.

"Will I see you when we land?"

"Yes love you will."He said as he stood up.

He boarded and then they called my row a few minutes later.

When we reached ten thousand feet a flight attendant approached me with a note.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Yes."

"I was told to give you this note have you read it then have you collect your things and follow me to first class."

She handed me the note, it was written on fine linen paper with one word on the front _Promise_.

I promise to never leave you.

I promise to love you forever.

I promise to fight for you.

I promise to never let you down.

~Edward

My eyes filled up with tears and the flight attendant handed me a tissue.

"He also said you may need this."

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

I grabbed my laptop and carry-on bag and followed the flight attendant to the first class section.

When I saw him, standing, waiting for me I felt the tears I had been holding back fall from my eyes. I dropped my things on the seat and through myself into his arms.

He held me close and repeated his note over and over again trying to calm me down enough so that I could talk again. When I could I told him I loved him and he guided me to sit down in the wide first class seat.

"I will not let anyone touch you again like he did. I will not let anyone hurt you like he did. Ever, do you understand, Bella, my love?"

"Yes I understand."

"I will spend the rest of my life protecting you. Now if you see that as a lover or as a protector I will always be there for you, always."

"Can you be my lover and protector for, forever and always?"

"Yes, my love, I can be your lover and protector forever and always."

"Thank you…" I whispered "…for everything."

"Your life is my life now I have to protect you!" He said sternly. "If the bastard who did this to you was not in prison where he belongs I would kill him myself."He said angrily.

"I love you don't ever forget that, ok?"

"I know sweetheart I love you too I will never let anything happen to you so long as you shall live." He wiped my tears with his thumbs.

When I felt like I could not cry any longer I finally looked around the cabin.

"Where are the rest of the first class passengers?"

"In the other first class section, in the back of the plane." He gestured to the back of the plane.

"You think of everything, don't you?"

He answered me with a hungry kiss. His tongue running along my lips begging for entrance, I quickly obliged and granted access, I moaned at the contact of our tongues and leaned closer to him wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him even closer to me.

He slowly pulled away from me I groaned from the loss of his lips.

"My dearest love, I have known you for only a few short hours. However I feel like I have known you my entire life. I never want to be without you in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Reviews are love, tell me what you think.


End file.
